As one of the four major internationally-recognized pollutions, noise pollution has become increasingly serious with urban development and technological progress. When a user plays audio through a terminal external earphone, he/she can utilize an earphone noise reduction method to reduce environmental noise and protect his/her hearing.
Earphone noise reduction methods in the prior art are achieved in two ways. The first way is blocking the noise physically using the earphones, such that the noise cannot reach the user's ears; the second way is configuring the earphones to collect the noise, then reverse and superpose the noise inside the earphones so as to compensate the noise inside the earphones, such that the noise cannot be perceived by the ears.
However, the existing earphone noise reduction methods require keys or toggle switches arranged on the earphones configured to regulate the noise reduction, which is unfavorable for advanced integration of the earphones, and automatic noise reduction functions cannot be enabled or disabled in time. The reason is that the existing earphone noise reduction methods, as found in the first way and the second way, all utilize the keys or toggle switches on the earphones to enable or disable the noise reduction function manually. This generally results in inappropriate use of the noise reduction function because of the user's subjective misplay or distraction. For example, when the noise is high enough to damage the user's hearing, but the noise reduction function is not enabled in time, the noise may damage the user's hearing; or when environmental noise cannot be perceived any more, but the noise reduction function is still enabled. Therefore, the noise reduction function cannot be enabled or disabled in time, which incurs unnecessary power consumption and, in the case of battery-powered earphones, decreases the battery life of the earphones. Meanwhile, the earphone noise reduction methods in the prior art require the manufacturer to arrange hardware configured for regulating noise reduction on the earphones, which decreases the integration degree of the earphones.